Equestrian Travels
by Kasune
Summary: Behold and be amazed as The Great and Powerful Trixie travels through the Land of Equestria and faces the phantoms of her past and the course her life has taken.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.

* * *

A cerulean pony slowly trudged down the road, a slightly downtrodden wagon hitched to her. As she made her way down the path, she recited her act, mentally going through her movements. "Behold, the Great and Powerful...the great and powerful Trixie. Here tonight for one night only, to amaze and astound. Prepare to witness the spectacle and power of the one who defeated...ugh, of the one who vanquished the Ursa Major in Hoofington."

BZZZZZ!

The mare shook her head, her silver mane falling in her face. Trixie sighed, flicking her head to the side to remove it from her face. "Hard sell. Even I don't believe it."

BZZZZZ!

"Just need to keep practicing." She muttered, lifting her head up high. "Witness the feats and wonders of the Great and...Witness the shock and awe of the Great and Powerful Trixie. Be amazed as I bring excitement itself to liOh, who am I trying to impress here?"

BZZZZZ!

"AND WHAT IS THAT INSUFFERABLE NOISE!" She shouted to the sky, as the buzzing finally got onto her nerves. Looking upwards, the showpony caught sight of a black form hurtling through the skies. She stopped walking along the road, tracing the figure as it fell into the distance.

She smirked at the faint sound of a crash, satisfied that the irritating sound had finally ended. Suddenly, she smiled as an idea flashed into her mind. "That might be a meteorite! I could actually afford dinner tonight." Satisfied with her own reasoning, she turned off of the road and headed in the direction she saw it fall.

* * *

"Owww..." A moan floated from the crater as Trixie closed in it.

The mare scowled. _No dinner tonight. _She sighed, unhitching herself from her wagon. "Are you alright down there?"

"Uh..." A green flash filled the crater momentarily. "Yes, I think I'm fine."

Trixie watched as a black...pony lifted itself out of the crater. "Who are you?"

The pony creature gave a hurt look. "Why, don't you recognize me?"

"No. Trixie does not recognize you." The cerulean pony lifted her head into the air with an air of indignation. "And I'd like to think I would remember someone with swiss cheese legs."

"Swiss cheese-" The pony lifted one of its forelegs to look at it. "Huh. That's not right. Hold on a second, I've got this." Its horn flashed green, but again produced no effect.

"Was something supposed to have happened. Because Trixie is not impressed."

"Tough crowd." It looked at its hoof again. "Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed. How do you not have a loved one?"

"One needs to be worthy to have the love of The Great and Powerful Trixie. It is, admittedly, a hard thing to prove."

"Quite an ego you've got there." Its wings started buzzing, causing it to lift off the ground. "But with an attitude like that, why didn't I change into you?"

"I'm assuming whatever you're talking about runs on love? The Great and Powerful Trixie is quite amazing and magnificent, but she has never met anyone who has proven worthy of that." The showpony's head drooped a little.

"Fascinating." The pony creature dropped to the ground. "But love's not the only bit I can do." It closed its eyes in concentration, its horn flashing green again. This time, however, the flash saw it replaced with a short, stubby little unicorn that was blue with an orange mane. "You...lied to me." Even its voice had changed to that of a young colt. "Yes, that's it. You lied to me. Misrepresented who you are. I believed in you. You got me in trouble. Because you are a liar." A sick look crossed the unicorn's face. "Oh, but guilt makes for a terrible snack." Another green flash returned the pony creature.

Trixie had stepped back from the black and blue creature. "What in Celestia's name was that?"

"Oh, yes. How rude of me. I have so far neglected to introduce myself. Especially after you so gracefully did." The creature bowed a little. "I'm a Changeling. I survive off of emotion and can assume any form I desire."

Trixie narrowed her eyes, leaning forward a little. "That makes no sense. If you can assume any form you want, why would you want to look like that?"

The changeling scowled. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You look like you stepped out of a Salacious Drippings painting, for starters." The mare gave a short chuckle. "Besides, how are you able to feed off emotions? And if you can change forms like that, why would you look like you when Trixie came along?"

"I'm slightly psychic. I pick up on the emotions in a person's aural field. That way, I can single out a particular emotion and grab a mental image you associate with that feeling. I was just a little winded cause I've been flung from Canterlot after an aggravating splinter group revealed our status within the city!"

"I've been to Canterlot several times and I've never seen anypony like you."

The creature stomped forward til it was snout to snout with Trixie. "That's the point of being a changeling!"

"Oh yes, right." Trixie backed up, keeping an eye on the changeling. "Of course. How silly of me. Now, this has been a sufficiently weird day which is not increasing Trixie's chance's of obtaining dinner."

The pony creature looked beyond Trixie at her wagon. "You're a traveling pony, yes?"

"That is a way to describe me, indeed."

"How distressing it must be for The Great and Powerful Trixie to be forced to set up and take down her own stage and props."

"Oh yes, it is quite annoying, I suppose. Time that could be better spent."

"Then it's agreed." The changeling smiled, hopping over beside the wagon.

The cerulean mare spun around to stare at the other pony. "Wha-wait, no! Trixie has agreed to nothing. Nothing to agree to has been proposed!"

"Oh, I'm going to be your stage manager." The changeling smiled. "You know, set up, take down, prop handling, advertisement. So you can focus on the important stuff."

"What? No! Why would I entrust you with any of my gear?"

"Not like I don't know what I'm doing. I was Spitfire's roadies."

"Roadie."

"No, I meant it how I said it." The black pony smirked. "At any rate, my life in Canterlot is pretty much over since I've been exposed. If nothing else, I need to get back to a part of civilization, and I'm offering my services in exchange for company. Unless you'd want to travel together indefinitely."

Trixie stood still for a moment, glaring at the changeling. "I'm going to regret this,aren't I?" She mumbled to herself. "Fine. But you're pulling the wagon into town."


End file.
